


Post its

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin leaves Obi Wan cute notes all over the place.





	Post its

Obi Wan woke up to pressure on his forehead. He mumbled angrily at the source of the pressure who grinned. 

“Just go back to sleep,” Anakin whispered sweetly.

Obi Wan did fall back asleep but only for a short time. When he woke up he felt something on his forehead, temporarily forgetting about the pressure he felt earlier as he had fallen back asleep. He took off the sticky note and read it. He smiled as he read the words written by Anakin: You are so handsome when you sleep.   
There was a note on the wooden dresser that read: I laid out your favorite outfit for you to wear. You can get laid out of it later if you like.  
Obi Wan laughed softly but cringed inwardly and reminded himself to have a discussion with Anakin about his puns. There were a couple notes on the bathroom mirror that read: "I’ll be reflecting on our good times while you are checking out your reflection in the mirror." "I wish you could see how truly beautiful you are through my eyes."  
Honestly that man. What was he up to? More notes were found in the room and the rest of the apartment. They were all of the same nature-Anakin reminding Obi Wan of his positive qualities and why he loved him. The last note was on the back of the door that asked him to meet him in the garden. Anakin was lying in the grass with a bottle of what looked to be wine. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful.   
“I suppose you got all my notes then,” he asked with a smile. 

Obi Wan knelt down beside Anakin who pulled him immediately on top of him. “I did. What was that all for by the way,” Obi Wan asked as Anakin put his arms around him.

“You don’t think enough about yourself. You are an amazing guy Obi Wan. You’re handsome, funny, a bit annoying, but I can live with that,” Anakin laughed. 

Obi Wan smiled. “I really do love you.”

“I love you more. I’ll always love you. You’re my one and only Obi-Wan,” Anakin said before pulling his lover in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
